ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Mutant Liberation Army
Overview The Mutant Liberation Army (often referred to as the M.L.A.) is a growing faction of super mutants and ghouls found in Chicago, Illinois. The exact time at which they formed remains a mystery, but it is speculated by some they were formed after the arrival of the Enclave in Chicago. Background The M.L.A. is comprised of remnants of Gamorrin's super mutant army, literate Vault 87 super mutants refuges from the Capital Wasteland, and a considerable amount of ghouls, both ferals and 'regulars'. They are headquartered in Quincy, Illinois. Generally viewed as the polar opposite of anti-mutant groups such as the Enclave and the Brotherhood of Steel because of their historic oppressive treatment of them, the arrival of the Enclave and the apparent disappearance of the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel helped instigate this group into existence. Quickly beginning an ever-lasting guerilla war against the Enclave in retaliation for their abduction of ghouls and super mutants to serve as unwilling test subjects in FEV-III testing, as well as unwilling test subjects in a secretive effort to mass collect data for the R.A.V Project. Hosting a bitter scorn for the majority of humanity, they are devoted to a hybrid version of both the idealogy of the Master's Unity, and the Vault 87 super mutants. Seeking to make more of themselves with FEV and radioactive chambers commandered from the Enclave's 'EAGLE' bunkers scattered throughout Chicago and surrounding areas, they also intend on phasing out humanity entirely by mutating it, against it's will if necessary. Caravans or vagabonds comprised of any humans passing through or near the fortified Gem City of Quincy, are typically never seen again... War with the Combine Left relatively unopposed in their lingering conquest of the ruins of Illinois, the M.L.A consolidated it's power quite efficiently throughout the region until another growing power successfully tracked the movements of the Vault 87 mutant refuges fleeing toward Chicago... the Raven Combine. Hired by the de facto leaders of wealthy caravan families presiding over the trade routes of the entire known Great Midwestern Commonwealth, the Raven Combine was reluctant at first to install a branch in the area due to how far away it was from their usual areas of operational capacity on the East Coast, but this was quickly abated due to the Raven Combine's unique connections with and into the Enclave. Once they arrived in Chicago with the help of the Enclave however, they were free to do what they wanted, and when they wanted in a land ripe with potential and opportunities. Proving even more ruthless than the M.L.A in their first few battles, the Great Midwestern branch of the Raven Combine slowly became one of it's most wealthy and enduring, because of their newly accepted role of enforcing security throughout the region. The Supremacy War and aftermath The arrival of the Raven Combine in Chicago in the early 2290s drew the attention of the M.L.A. After losing the first few battles in a guerilla war against the Raven Combine, they were forced to abandon the are entirely when Enclave and Raven Combine reinforcements arrived in the area. This meant the loss of FEV vats in Chicago, one of the only places they could actually make more mutants, as their "Gem City" had no such vats. After establishing a front line across the Illinois/Missouri border, and barely winning a battle against the Raven Combine at Quincy, the mutants suddenly found themselves on the defensive. After the Enclave's victories in St. Louis and Jefferson City, they realised they had little chance of winning. But their leader, Ares, refused to go down so easily, and an unsuccessful Second Battle of Quincy mounted by the Raven Combine entrenched outside the city furthered his point. However, after reinforcements from the western forces fighting the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel were smashed in the Second Battle of Jefferson City, the mutant leader was devoid of reinforcements. Outnumbered, outgunned, and surrounded, the mutants looked close to defeat. But mutants are stubborn and hardy creatures, and even then they refused to go down without a fight... Behind the scenes The M.L.A is based on the optional Mutant Liberation Army from Fallout Tactics. Themesong Category:Faction Category:Mutant Liberation Army